It's a Rebellion
by whywelovetroyler
Summary: What if the rebels captured one of the elite? What if he did dirty things with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a fanfic for The Selection novels so this is simply a test. Future chapters will be longer.**

Chapter 1

I arise to sterile white walls. These walls could only belong to the infirmary. I try to fathom what happened that could have possibly landed me here. My head is fuzzy, I hear a crash behind me. I turn rapidly only to see a nurse had just dropped a lid to some container. I try to speak but my throat is dry. "Why am I here?" I croak out.

"You were assaulted by a rebel, as soon as the guards found you in the forest," the nurse chokes on her own words, "They rushed you back. You had scars, a concussion, a broken arm, and a broken leg. You were in such a bad condition that we insisted on no visitors. Of course Prince Maxon insisted on visiting."

"Well, did you let him?"

"We couldn't Lady America... especially once we found out about the baby."

"The what?" My head hurts so much that I can't tell the difference between what is real and what is not.

"The baby of course Lady America. You were sexually assaulted by a rebel."

"_Sexually_? Like his pe-" I can't say it, that retched word. "His ding-a-long in my hoo-hah?"

"Yes Lady America. Would you like to speak with anyone?"

"Prince Maxon perhaps? I have a few words to say to him."

* * *

"America?" Maxon says as I wake from my sleep.

"Maxon!"

"America, are you okay? You've given the whole infirmary staff quite a scare!"

"How? What did I do?"

"You were asleep for eight straight weeks when you finally arose the first time. Since then you've been sleeping for four weeks. They assumed you were in a coma the first time."

"Well I'm here now. What'd I miss?"

"Well you're going to be a mother..."

"A _mother_?"

"Wow," he says, "I guess that concussion did affect your memory. You were sexually assaulted by a rebel, now you're pregnant."

"How far along am I?"

"About 14 weeks."

"Who's going to act as the fatherly figure?" I ask out of curiosity of my place in the selection after being asleep for 12 weeks, as well as nerves."

"If you're still okay with it," he says hesitantly, "I would love to help you love and nurture this child. That's why I have one question, a very important one for that matter." He gets down on one knee. "America Singer, I love you with all of my heart. I love your unborn child and will love it as my own. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. America Singer, will you marry me?"

He pops out this gorgeous diamond ring and I don't know if it's the hormones that are taking control or if it is truly myself. I begin sobbing and choke out a surely, "Yes." Maxon puts the ring on my left ring finger. I am his and he is mine. He climbs onto my bed and hugs me hesitantly.

"I love you America, I love you." With that phrase in my head I drift off. I don't have a single negative thought in my mind.

* * *

"AMERICA, AMERICA!" I hear as I'm awoken.

"What?" I say looking into Maxon's eyes.

"The rebels are here, we don't need anything to happen to you, again." As we run towards the panel in the wall to go to a safe room, I hear pounding footsteps that don't belong here.

"Hurry up!" I scream into Maxon's ear. As we continue running down the stairs I grab the railing attempting to catch my breath.

"Well now everyone will know that you're pregnant."

"How? I can just act normal around them."

"No, whenever your clothes are either right or in any way clingy around your stomach, you're showing."

"How long was I out this time?" I say continuing to run down the stairs.

"Six hours or so."

"Wow, I didn't notice it earlier today when I was awake," I say finally reaching the door that leads to the safe room.

**Thank you so much for reading. I love every person who views this so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we get to the safe room I feel nauseous. I remember when my mother was pregnant with Gerad that she had morning sickness practically everyday. I ponder upon the thought until it spews. Puke goes flying through the safe room until Maxon grabs a trashcan for me. I continue to empty my insides. Once I'm done, Celeste chirps in from the other side of the room.

"I guess you really were sick!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Celeste, I was not planning on this. You don't need to make the situation any worse."

"Oh is this just normal bitchy you? Or is this pregnant, bitchy, hormonal you?"

"CELESTE!" The King chimes in to my surprise. "You seriously don't need to make a terrible situation any worse!"

"If you were in America's position and she began talking to you this way, how would you feel? Like shit most likely. Don't even doubt it. You would want to attack her." Maxon says in a very defensive way. Suddenly Celeste stands up and grabs her dress in one hand. She runs over towards me and slaps me right on the face. Suddenly Maxon speaks, "Celeste, a word in the stairwell please."

"What? You ready to throw me out of here? It's obvious that you're not going to let a five go back and raise a rebel child in wherever she's from. You're going to choose her."

"Celeste, you have two choices. You can either act like a pleasant young lady for the time being and pack your things tonight or you may sit in the stairwell, think about your actions, and leave as soon as the coast is clear!"

Celeste storms out and the room goes silent.

* * *

As we begin walking up the stairs after the coast is clear, I look up to the top stair and see Celeste. Not the typical arrogant Celeste, a sobbing Celeste. "You'd think she was the pregnant one the way she's sobbing." I say snarkily to Maxon.

"America, stop talking that way! I may have to take that ring away from you!"

"What ring?" King Clarkson says from behind.

I see Maxon's expression turn timid. "Father, I told you that I loved her."

"I didn't believe that you would actually marry a five!"

"Well I'm starting to agree with Celeste! You just want to marry her so that she doesn't have to raise a rebel child as a five in, where are you from anyway? _Carolina?_"

"Don't speak so terribly about Carolina! It's a beautiful place, it's not nearly as crowded as Angeles!" I say to Clarkson.

"Oh, so you don't want to live here?"  
"I would love to live here. Meaning within the palace walls. Outside isn't nearly as pleasing."

* * *

After that mini fight with the king, we reach the top. It is nice to finally see daylight again. We head towards my bed in the infirmary. "What, are you making this my new home?" I ask looking up at Maxon.

"You need lots of rest, the hectic life of being one of the selected is soon to cease. Anyways, this hectic lifestyle will end once Celeste leaves and I'm able to tell Kriss and Elise that I've chosen you."

"Tell me how it goes, I want an immediate update."

"Anything for you my _fiancé._"

"Fiancé sounds like such a nice word coming out of your mouth directed at me."

"I know I love you America, I have to check on destruction and such. I'll see you soon." With that Maxon kisses me on the lips for a solid ten seconds. I feel like our lips haven't touched in ages. Once we split I feel like half of me has been removed. We are one.

* * *

"Lady America, are you awake?" A nurse says.

"Yes, why?"

"We'd like to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and you."

"What's an ultrasound?" I feel dumb but I truly have no clue.

"An image of the baby."

"Oh, my family couldn't afford those back in Carolina."

"Not many families can afford it. Anyways, would you mind if I checked?"

"Can anyone sit with me?"

"Would you like Prince Maxon to come in?"

"Yes please."

After about ten minutes of waiting the nurse comes back with a frantic looking Maxon.

"America, you need me?"

"Well if you want to be an acting father you deserve to be here."

The nurse puts gel on my stomach and pulls out a wand. She looks up at a screen, "Well Miss, it looks as if you're about 14 weeks along. In between 4-6 weeks, if you want, you can find out the gender."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am going to try and keep this original so it is unlikely that she will have twins. I would go into genetic reasons but ugh school. Don't expect an update tomorrow because I'll be reading The One as soon as I get it. Only 22 chapters+the epilogue. Oh no. Thanks to everyone again! I love you all! Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for reading this. I haven't updated this story in over a year. If you read this story a year ago and are still here, you truly are a trooper. I'll talk more at the end. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I'm about 20 weeks along now. Since I've moved into what the doctors have said is my second trimester the morning sickness has subsided and my stomach has begun to creep out the slightest amount. Today I'm going to find out the gender of my baby, our baby. Maxon followed through as he said and selected me as the one and dismissed the remaining girls from the palace. I'm very grateful for Maxon's moral and physical support throughout all of this mess. I'm warming up to the idea of having a baby but not a rebel's baby. If I ever had a child I wanted my first born to be Aspen's, eventually my hopeful father became Maxon. Alas it is neither Aspen's baby nor Maxon's. Illea still doesn't know of my pregnancy, hopefully the country as a whole will take it pleasantly.

Around lunch Maxon and I are going to the ultrasound to find out the gender of the baby. "What gender do you want the baby to be?" I ask Maxon briefly.

"A healthy heir, preferably a son so we don't have to change any rules, if my parents will allow someone who isn't technically of the blood to rule," Maxon says.

"I doubt your father wants any child of mine to become heir, especially one that isn't yours."

"Very true America, very sad but very true."

Once we arrived at the nurse quarter I begin to break out in sweats. I'm not sure if I'm anxious to find out the gender of my baby or if my body is doing something unusual... unknown.

"Is everything alright?" Maxon asks as we sit down on the bed waiting to be attended to.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous," I questioningly say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go with that."

"I love you America," Maxon says childishly.

"I love you too, Maxon," I say as I lean in to kiss him. All of a sudden a nurse breaks the silence that was surrounding us to attend to us, me.

"Miss. America? Prince Schreave?" The nurse says hesitantly tapping me on the shoulder. I quickly lie down pushing Maxon off of me slightly. The nurse begins to put the gel on my stomach and I shiver. "Oh, I should've warned you. It's cold."

"Thanks, but I should've remembered." Maxon suddenly grabs my hand and begins rubbing circles into the palm of my hand. "Are you alright Maxon?"

"I'm nervous, so are you. It's mutual."

"Okay, Maxon don't sweat over this."

"Are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" The nurse says hesitantly.

"Yes," Maxon and I say in unison.

"Congratulations Miss. America and Prince Schreave, you're having a boy."

**I decided to make the baby a boy since the first born in The One is *spoilers* a girl. I'm open to constructive criticism, please help me. I'm shaking off the rust right now. I've written a few one shots but none were for The Selection Series. Thanks again, I love you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Since gay marriage is now legal in all 50 U.S. states don't be surprised if something pops up soon!**

Chapter 4

Although Maxon is happy about the pregnancy, he is equally stressed. Stressed about the palace invasions, the country's reaction to my pregnancy, and overall the fate of my, our, baby's life in the palace. Today on the report we will be announcing my pregnancy. The country will probably have a negative reaction as we're not yet married. If all goes well with the live audience's reaction we will quickly speak of the rape.

Once on the set of the report the attention of the audience is all on me. I'm not speaking, I'm not standing, and we aren't even filming yet. I'm wearing a dress with little room to hide curves and at 22 weeks pregnant I have so many curves to hide. We go through the beginning of the report as per usual, the news.

"Now for some exciting news from Prince Maxon and his selected fiancé America Singer," Gavril says. As Maxon and I stand up to begin walking towards the podium to speak, I hear a few gasps.

"I'm pregnant," I say as soon as I reach the microphone. There are multiple roars of excitement and disgust within the audience.

"This isn't a normal circumstance, a future Princess is pregnant out of wedlock, and not with a royal baby," Maxon says briefly.

"I was raped. I was raped by a rebel during one of the palace invasions." Suddenly the crowd is in an uproar, furniture is being thrown. A chair flies towards me and I try to duck but all of a sudd-

**Hi, thank you for reading. I'm going to update hopefuls every Friday or Saturday with a possible update between the two. Thanks again for reading, have a great day/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um hi. Goodbye.**

Chapter 5

I wake up to the bright lights of the infirmary and a scream. Suddenly I'm being picked up by... someone, and I'm being carried down the stairs onto the main floor. I begin to stutter, "I'm awake," but the man carrying me does not hear me. There are so many people chaotically running around. "What's going on?" I ask loudly.

"You're awake!" the man carrying me exclaims.

"Yes, I'm awake! What's going on?"

"Another palace invasion, would you like to walk?"

"Yes, please." As I begin my descent on my own feet towards the shelter, I catch a glimpse of Maxon's hair. "Maxon," I exclaim, "Maxon!"

"America, is that you?" Maxon says looking around quickly as not to disrupt traffic too much.

"Maxon, I'm right here!" I say as I begin running towards Maxon only to realize how difficult running is while pregnant. As soon as I run into Maxon I hug him and get pushed down the stairs into the shelter.

"America, are you okay?"

"I'm a little sensitive to the light but that's it..."

"Let's get you into a dark room. My parents want to speak with you and so do I."

"Nothing too deep, okay?"

"I'll make sure of it."

Once we're in the shelter, Maxon's parents begin to hammer me with wedding questions. "What season do you want to get married in?" "Do you want to already have had the rebel baby?" "Do you want a small or large wedding?" and so on.

"I'm hoping that Maxon and I will be able to discuss all of these questions within the coming days. What day is it anyway?" I say.

"Wednesday," Maxon says.

"Perfect, tomorrow we can discuss all of this, if you don't have any prior arrangements that is."

"Just meetings," Clarkson days for Maxon.

"Fair enough."

**I really want to write longer chapters but I feel like this story is more deserving of short chapters, tell me what you think.**


End file.
